When I Kissed the Teacher
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: My eyes were glued to his lips as he talked. Finally I couldn't help myself anymore. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.


When I Kissed the Teacher

 **I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **A/N - So I'm a huge musical fan and I recently watched a clip of "When I Kissed the Teacher" from the upcoming Mamma Mia 2 and I immediately thought about Spencer.**

* * *

"Off to class, Miss Levi?" Dr. Reid asked, coming up behind me, "I do hope you did the reading. Don't tell anyone, but we'll be doing an in-class activity".

"I was actually just about to go grab some coffee", she said, "Would…would you like to join me?"

Dr. Reid blushed and said, "I'm afraid not. Student-teacher fraternization and all".

"Oh, well some other time then", I said. I walked to the coffee stand and ordered two. One for me and one for Dr. Reid. I knew how he liked his coffee, because I had seen him on many occasions ordering coffee and then him loading it down with sugar. I walked by his classroom, which was empty of course, and set it on the desk.

He would be in in a few minutes to get ready for his lecture like he did before every class.

I smiled to myself and headed off to my next to last class.

* * *

At the end of the day, I walked into Dr. Reid's classroom. He was writing on the white board when I walked in.

His eyes met mine and he gave me a small smile. "Good afternoon, Miss Levi", he said.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Reid", I said.

"Oh and Jessi?" he asked.

I stopped hearing my name on his lips.

"Thank you for the coffee", he said.

"You're welcome Dr. Reid", I said and sat down in my seat.

"What was that?" Simone asked me.

"I…umm…left him a coffee this afternoon after he turned down my offer", I told her, pulling out my notebook.

"Someone's hot for teacher", she said.

I smacked Simone with my book.

"Hold on. Is that David Rossi's book?" Dr. Reid asked.

"Yes, I know that you worked with him in the BAU and I was just so fascinated with his legend that I wanted to know more", I told him.

Soon class began and Dr. Reid passed out our in-class assignment.

I was going to work on it with Simone, but she decided to go work with Charlie, a guy that she was interested in dating. I stared down at the paper willing the answers to write themselves.

"Having trouble Miss Levi?" Dr. Reid asked. He stepped up to my seat and grabbed my textbook, opening it to the page where I could find the answer. He started explaining what I was looking for and tips for answering the questions.

My eyes were glued to his lips as he talked. Finally I couldn't help myself anymore. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I heard people cheering and gasps. When I pulled back, I held my breath.

Dr. Reid simply stepped back from me and cleared his throat. "Class is dismissed. I expect those handouts next class period", he said.

Everyone grabbed their things and filed out of the classroom, except me.

"Miss Levi, that was very inappropriate and should never happen again", he said.

I stood up and walked towards him, running my hands down his chest. "Well, then it's a good thing I dropped your class, isn't it?" I said.

Dr. Reid looked at me confused.

"I decided that profiling wasn't really for me. If you bothered to look at your roster this morning, you would see that I'm no longer on it", she told him.

"Oh thank god", he said. His hands grabbed my face and he slammed his lips on mine.

* * *

We walked up the drive.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here…" I said.

"Call down Jessi", Spencer said, "They'll love you".

We walked in, my book clutched to my chest.

Everyone was in the kitchen.

"Spence! You made it! Who's this?" one of them asked.

"Everyone, this is Jessi Levi. She's one of my former students", he said.

"Student?" Rossi asked, coming forward.

My eyes went wide. "Agent Rossi, it's such an honor to meet someone of your caliber. I've heard so much about you from Spencer", I said.

"I'm sure you have", he said, "Is that a copy of my book?"

"Yes, I understand if this is a tad bit forward, but…"

"Sure, hand it over", he said.

I handed my book to him and Spencer handed him a pen.

"So, you wanna be a profiler?" Rossi asked.

"Oh, no. Not at all. I'm not quite sure what I want yet", I told him.

"Well, you're young. You'll figure it out", Rossi said handing me my book back.

"So how did you meet?" a woman with blonde hair and brightly colored glasses asked.

"When I kissed him in front of the entire class".


End file.
